Cura para una enfermedad
by Sakura Aldana
Summary: [One Shot] Mas vale prevenir que lamentar… lástima que a veces no funciona… y eso lo sabe muy bien nuestro querido Ruka. Espero que lo disfruten. [Terminado]


**Hola! ^^ bien pues… la verdad ahora vengo a hacer un Fanfic de humor, cosa que yo nunca hago 7.7 pero bueno… trate de esforzarme, estuve todo un mes pensando… hasta que un descuido de mi hermana me hizo recordar… si aquellos tiempos en los que una es adolecente y pues dice cosas sin sentido 7.7 jajá pero creo que me sirvió **

**Por cierto esta historia era para el concurso: Reto de humor pero... bueno jamas se hizo, pero para que le den un vistazo y me digan en que puedo mejorar ^^ **

**Gakuen Alice no me pertenece **

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Cura para una enfermedad**

_Mas vale prevenir que lamentar… lástima que a veces no funciona… y eso lo sabe muy bien nuestro querido Ruka._

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

Una pelinegra caminaba por las calles de Tokio, a su corta edad de 8 años la pequeña pelinegra de ojos violetas, poseía un semblante serio al igual que su actitud. Pero ¿Qué hacia una niña tan pequeña en la calle SOLA? A su edad Hotaru destacaba por ser una chica seria y callada, que no platicaba con nadie, bueno, la verdad era que había una excepción. Y era un chico que en esos momentos se encontraba enfermo o con moquillo, como lo había llamado la pelinegra cuando se entero de la enfermedad de su amigo. Lo cual molesto a su pequeño amigo moquiento.

Había pensado en llevarle un collar de limones, para que se mejorara, de esos collares como los que preparaba ella para su perrita maltes, la cual murió de moquillo… esperaba que su amigo no muriera de esa enfermedad…

Bien Hotaru Imai iba a la casa de su mejor amigo Ruka Nogi, un chico rubio de ojos azules, de tez blanca y con una sonrisa tímida. Si. Todo lo contrario a Imai, pero aun así su amistad era buena. Tanto que la mayoría de los trabajos escolares que dejaban en parejas, Hotaru los realizaba con el pequeño rubio. Llego a la puerta de la residencia de los Nogi y toco el timbre…

- **¿Diga?** – llamo una voz del otro lado de la puerta

- **Soy yo** – dijo la pequeña como si nada

- **Ah, Hotaru… pasa** – decía la madre de su mejor amigo

Bien, al parecer la pelinegra era conocida en aquella casa, ya que, como se había dicho, es la mejor amiga del rubio. Después de que la puerta fue abierta y la madre de Ruka la dejo pasar, la niña subió a la habitación del rubio, para ella era normal pasearse por la casa como si nada. Entro a la habitación sin tocar.

- **Ruka** – pronuncio al abrir la puerta y ver a un niño de su edad leyendo un libro

- **Hola Hotaru** – saludo el chico con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga.

Hotaru entro a la habitación comenzó a sacar sus libros pero algo le llamo la atención… _"¿Pero qué…?"_ pensó la chica al ver el órgano del niño… ¡y no piensen mal! La pelinegra no veía lo que sus mentes "inocentes" creen. Lo que le llamo la atención, fue aquel instrumento de viento, regalo del padre de Ruka. Según le había dicho el chico ese era un órgano Hammond, el cual el chico tocaba gracias a las enseñanzas de su madre…

Pero el punto no era ese… era lo que se encontraba arriba de aquel instrumento creado por Laurens Hammond, un vaso de agua con un… ¿Condón? La chica se desconcertó. Tal vez la enfermedad de su amigo ya era mental… y no un simple resfriado. El virus probablemente se había propagado por todo su cerebro matando las pocas neuronas que aun sobrevivían en aquella cabeza rubia.

Su amigo no era un pervertido, al contrario era un santo… entonces ¿Por qué? Prefirió ignorar y seguir como si nada, eso, para ella no era imposible.

- **Entonces yo tengo esto…** - decía la chica pelinegra, sin embargo por mucho que lo ocultara aun tenia la inquietud de saber por qué un condón flotaba en un vaso con agua en el órgano de su amigo. Solo observaba a su amigo, quien tenía una tonta sonrisa.

Comenzaron a hacer los deberes, el chico lanzaba una que otra sonrisa, que era recibida por una mirada fría, por parte de la chica de ojos violetas. Y eran acompañados de una pila de pañuelos desechables.

Al parecer el chico tenía un poco de fiebre, ya que comenzaba a tambalearse…

- **Descansemos…** - ordeno, el chico asintió – **Oye…** - el chico la miro a los ojos – **me podrías decir ¿Qué significa "eso"? **– pregunto Hotaru señalando el vaso con agua, no era que la chica jamás hubiera visto un condón, al contrario, ella estaba consiente… pero ¿Qué demonios hacia su amigo con uno?

- **Ahh ¡Claro que sí!** – decía el chico con una sonrisa – **Mira, la otra tarde cuando le estaba ayudando a mi madre a guardar la ropa limpia, fui a la habitación de mis papas, pero en la mesita que está cerca de su cama había unos sobrecitos morados, ****que decían en letras muy pequeñas: "colóquelo sobre el órgano, manténgalo húmedo y prevendrá cualquier enfermedad****" , hice lo que me pidió, sabes hasta pensé en regalarte uno a ti **– La chica sonrió –** Eso fue hace… mmm dos días, cuando comenzaba a enfermarme… **- el chico se sonó la nariz – **Pero ya ves… no sirven**. – termino mientras fruncía el ceño.

Hotaru sonrió y se acerco a su amigo, ya sabía que era inocente… pero la verdad ahora sabia que pecaba de inocente, comenzó a susurrarle al oído, mientras que su amigo de un rojo carmín pasaba por rojos más intensos hasta llegar al morado…

Después de unos segundos incómodos para el pequeño Nogi la chica se alejo un poco y le dijo frente a frente - **y para eso sirven** – termino Hotaru regresando a su lugar… bien al parecer Ruka se desharía de los otros dos sobres moraditos que guardaba en el cajón…

**Fin **

**+.+.+.+.+.+**

**¿Qué tal? comenten y sip lo sé que no se escribir Fanfic de humor… pero hice el intento… me gusta mas hacer sufrir a los personajes 7.7 amo el drama **

**Nos vemos ^^ cuídense XD**


End file.
